Forget
by FanfictionFullsuit
Summary: This is a true story about slenderman. As I looked up, I saw something...or, someone, tall, and no face...


(This is a true story on behalf of me. Its your choice to believe this. Enjoy.)

School. Boring, terrible school. Nobody here _understood_ me. I had one or two friends, and maybe one acquaintance. My friend was Bree, in my homeroom, and she was all obsessed over her friend Wayne who she had a crush on. My other friend, Elisabeth, she understood me more. Not completely, but more. I was in no classes with my friends, so it totally sucked. Well, I bring it apon myself. I was weird. I talked bout anime, south park, fanfiction, adventure time, yaoi, shit like that. I had one other friend, Caitlyn, who was my best friend since pre school. Dispute my awkward interests, she was always there.

Well, the good thing is, it was almost summer. Everyone was preparing for the summer time, getting ready for PSSAs. Well, it was awesome.

"Hey bree. Watcha doing over spring break?" I asked my friend. "Im going skating with Wayne tomorrow!" (Tomorrow was the first day of spring break) "Awww gonna kiss him?" Bree blushed and continued down the hall. "You know I wish I could." "Hahaha yeah. Im going to my friend Caitlyns house tonight to sleepover for a few days. She lives in the country, and right behind her house is a GIANT forest!" Bree laughed. "Sounds like fun." I nodded and waved goodbye to her as I walked to my first classes.

~End of day~  
It was the end of the day as I strutted back to my locker to put my stuff back. Brees locker was right next to mine, so I saw her coming my way with her stuff as she sighed. "Come to my locker with me." She sighed and turned around to walk with me. "So how were classes?Did you guys do anything in class?" Bree nodded. "Yeah, too bad Wait Training didnt continue cuz we could have done nothing." I sighed and nodded, waved goodbye, and left school.

My mum picked me up twenty minutes late, like always. I was used to waiting. But when I saw her, I walked up to the car with two bags.

"Hello honey. Ready to go to Cadys?" I nodded and smiled. "So sweetie how was your day?" "Haaaaard." I complained. I was always tired. "Well maybe you should stay home and sleep other than going to Caitlyns." I suddenly sat up, and shook my head. "Hahaha, I thought so."

It was a half hour before I made it to Caitlyns at around four thirty at night. Caitlyn and her mom happily waved to me as I took one bag out, and kissed my mother goodbye. I told her I would call her before I went to sleep, and even though I was fourteen, I always did. "Hey Cady." She smiled. "Hi." I waved to her parents and said my hellos as I followed cady up to her room. She sat on her bed, and grabbed her phone and tested quickly, and threw it into a corner like she always did. She was muccch more fit than me- I weighed around way over 100 where she weighed 89 pounds. I was on the lemon detox diet though, and it sucked. But I did lose a lot.

"So watcha wanna do?" I asked sitting in the corner. "Dunno." Since it was in the country, it had already started getting dark. "How about we go into your forest!?" Once I said that, she immediately had a fearfull look on her face. "NO" "why?" "Slenderman, wolves, creek, ghosts..." I laughed. "Slenderman? Dude I only said that to freak you out. He is real but Im his worst nightmare, man! Ill beat the shit outta him." Caitlyn sighed. "Finnnnnnnnne." Never. Had I been so wrong.

We walked through the passage of her forest, avoiding leaving the trail. It was quiet, and really peaceful. Caitlyn stayed close to me though. She was such a scardy cat. The sun was setting, and it was accually getting to the point where we couldnt see. "Lets go back." She said tugging my arm. "Dude no! I got my phone and a flashlight and you have your phone. Were okay." "No hannah lets go!" "Come on caiiiiiiiiitlyn." She madly kept tugging my arm. "Fine. Go back, but Im taking a walk. Ill be back OKAY?" Caitlyn shook her head. "Hannah Im not leaving you alone here there are wolves." "Caitlyn you know me and how good I fight." Caitlyn shook her head in disbelief and walked back to her house. "Be back in an thirty minutes or Im calling the police to find you!" "Kk!" I yelled back, smiling. I had been so foolish...

I was scared. It was dark, and I couldnt see really anything.

Suddenly, I heard something creek behind me. "HELLO?!" I said, being the scardy cat I ACCUALLY was. Nothing replied, and science fell once again. I kept walking, looking all around. _Oh god I shouldnt have done this Im scared Im scared_ _Im scared..._ I thought looking around. I then quickly took out my phone. I looked in my pockets. _Not there._ My sleves... _Not there. _My jacket pockets. _Not there. _My boots even, _not there. _I started freaking out, seeing all types of scary ghost movies, And like scary movies where the teens would go into the forest and get murdered. I then remembered the flash light I had in my boot, and pulled it out. I looked at the ground. Not. _The. PATH._ It was wet leaves under my feet, not the dirty road like path me and cady were walking on. Just how far did I walk? I shined the flashlight quickly behind me as I heard footsteps. Nothing there. I then turned it the other way as I heard more. "H-hello!?" I screamed a bit loudly as my heart raced throughout my chest. I then tripped and fell over something...and fell down a hill. I screamed as I fell about...I dont know. Ten feet? It was scary. I didnt know where I was, or where I was going. I remember falling into the water, and shining my flashlight across the creek like water source and seeing something...weird...a tall man. About twenty feet if you ask me- and just staring at it. He had...or IT had no face, it was all white...and he was skinny. Not skinny enough to be alive, like... small skinny. The reason I call him, well, him, is that he matched everything about The slender man of marble hornets. I always thought It was fake, but until now, I was so. So. So. Lying. I sat there, looking at it, and after what had seemed to be years, I screamed. Screamed loud. I then tried to run, run back, back to Caitlyns house where I would be safe, safe from my doom of that...thing. I remember seeing him at the other end aswell, where I fell down the small hill thing, he teleported. Then, I fell into more water, and all I remember seeing was black.

I woke up in a white hospital room, and when I opened my eyes, I screamed. "Woah Woah Woah Hannah chill its okay!" I recognised this to be Caitlyns voice. I looked around to see my mother and caitlyn. "Hannah what happened?!" I felt my head. "Slender man." "What?" My mother asked. "Slender man..." my mother sighed. "Tell me when your feeling better." "Mom thats..." I didnt know what to say. It was probally a useless attempt. "Anyway, Im going to get your dad, Ill be back sweetie." She kissed my head and left. "So...what really happened Hannah? Wolves?" I shook my head. "Slenderman." She laughed a bit. "Okay...suree" she kept laughing, and sat down.

Nobody believes ME on my story, but I do. I remember the face he gave me, how tall he was, and even the features...but I had to forget. The only way he wont come after you, is if you forget. Forget you saw him, just...Forget. Im still wondering why he didnt kill me. Im still wondering why he didnt just end me. But, I have to forget. So please, stay out of the forests...dont and up as getting not so lucky and dying...because you were curious. JUST DONT. And remember, just...Forget...


End file.
